Question: 6 crayons cost $7.32. Which equation would help determine the cost of 11 crayons?
There are several equations that could help determine the cost, each with a slightly different approach. If we let $x$ represent the cost of 11 crayons, we have the following proportion: $\dfrac{x}{11}$ We have to pay $7.32 for 6 crayons, and that can be written as a proportion: $\dfrac{\$7.32}{6}$ Since the price per crayon stays the same, these two proportions are equivalent. $\dfrac{x}{11} = \dfrac{\$7.32}{6}$